Midnight Memories
by Elphie Marky
Summary: Mark is too preoccupied with his camera to give Maureen the time of day, so she seeks solace somewhere else. MaureenRoger


**Title:** Midnight Memories  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Pairing:** Maureen/Roger  
**Summary:** Mark is too preoccupied with his camera to give Maureen the time of day, so she opens up to Roger, who is also being ignored by April. Pre Rent one shot. Yeah, I just really wanted to write Maureen/Roger… :)  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

"You know you could go a night without sex!"

"And you could go a night without your fucking camera!" Maureen slammed the bedroom door shut, stomping into the main room of the loft. She stopped short when she noticed a blonde haired guitarist sitting on the couch. "Oh, Roger, I'm sorry…"

"It was rather entertaining if you ask me," he grinned at her, looking up from his guitar. By now, he was used to Mark and Maureen's constant fighting. As Mark plunged deeper into his work, Maureen's dependency on intimacy became stronger. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," she shrugged off the current fight. "All couples have an argument now and then."

"Now and then?" Roger looked surprised.

"I don't know," she sat on the floor at his feet. She was silent for a moment. Noticing the florescent green of the microwave, she began to wonder why Roger was up. "Where's April?"

"Three guesses," came the reply. Roger and April were getting rockier too. She was slipping further and further into the world of drugs, often sneaking out doing God knows what. Roger wasn't much of a junkie, only shooting up before sex. He hated it, but he seemed to love April enough to do it for her.

"I'm sorry," Maureen raised her hand to Roger's knee, giving him an empathetic look.

Roger slid his guitar aside, touching his hand to Maureen's. "Why do I put myself through this?"

"Sometimes I wonder the same thing," Maureen reflected, burying her face in Roger's knee. "Is Marky worth it?"

"That's something that's right here," Roger pointed to his heart. "Except on you, not me." He grinned and Maureen laughed. "So Mark hasn't put out any lately?"

That got Roger a hard smack on the leg. Maureen gave a pout and turned her back to Roger, leaning against his legs.

"Aw, don't pull this drama queen bullshit with me now," Roger twisted her around. "Open up to me."

Maureen climbed up on the couch next to Roger. She looked at him with teary eyes and bit her lip.

"Reeny," Roger used the nickname he'd given her way back in sophomore year of high school, where they first met. He pushed an auburn lock out of her eye, tucking it behind her ear. Leading a calloused hand down her soft cheek, he cupped her chin in his hand. His green eyes locked with hers, a look of compassion dancing through his iris.

"Do you – do you think he loves his camera more than me?" a tear ran down her cheek, dropping on Roger's hand.

That was a touch question. Ever since Roger met Mark, he had a slight obsession with his camera. It only got worse from there, his dreams formulating in his mind. By the time the two had rented the loft, he was convinced he was going to be famous.

_"Sure, Marky, and I'm going to be a big time rockstar," Roger always replied._

"I—I don't know," Roger replied honestly, his eyes dropping to his lap. "He'd be dumb to let that stupid camera get in the way of his relationship with you."

"Can I have a hug?" Maureen gave him a hopeful look.

Roger drew her into his arms, running a hand through her dark locks. "Mmm," he murmured, smelling her perfume. He twisted his face, brushing his lips against her cheek. Maureen responded with a peck on the lips. Ignoring the little voice saying that Maureen was Mark's girl and he should be happy with April, Roger retaliated with a more passionate kiss.

"I needed that," Maureen said, leaning into Roger. He fell back under her weight, allowing his old friend to rest on top of him. Maureen placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Roger's hand ran down her back and rested above the beginning of her pants. His other hand landed in her curly brown hair as he closed his eyes and joined Maureen in Dream Land.

It was the nights like these when Roger forgot who he was, where he was going, and who he loved. Maureen was his little diversion. April had hers – drugs. Mark had his – his camera. So what did that leave for Roger and Maureen? It was just a well kept secret that Mark and April were too distracted to acknowledge. Come morning, they would all go back to their elaborate lives, leaving the midnight memories and nighttime kisses for another day.

**Fin**


End file.
